This invention relates to collection of stool samples, and in particular to a device for collection and transport of stool samples which promotes ease of stool collection and ease of access to the interior of the collection container once a sample has been collected.
Stool sampling is an important facet of medical care. Typically, samples are gathered with a stick or a spatula, and then placed in a container. If a portion of the sample is to be tested, the entire lid of the container is removed and another stick or spatula or similar means is used to remove the desired stool portion.
Such collection methods are awkward, at best, and susceptible to both contamination of the sample and contamination of the person collecting the sample. Use of a separate stick or spatula requires cleaning or disposal of a separate, contaminated element. Also, loose or liquid samples are practically impossible to properly collect with a stick or spatula.